


Centre Stage

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Community: bbtp_challenge, Felching, Ficlet, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Draco likes to put on a show. He's not the only one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Centre Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for **bbtp_challenge** woohoo!! And for **gracerene** for guessing which fic was mine in **Daily_Deviant** 's Banging Birthday fest waaay back in June. Two of her suggested prompts were 'breath play' and 'mirror.' Hope you enjoy this wee ficlet!

Draco feels as if he's in the spotlight, the mirror in front of him reflecting the candlelight in the dimly lit room and increasing its brightness, his pale skin seeming to glow a warm bronze which could never be achieved with mere sunlight.

Severus moves behind him, always in the shadows where he's most comfortable, the thick length of him pushing into Draco in long, smooth strokes. 

Draco watches as Severus's hand releases Draco's cock from its grip and moves slowly up his torso. Up over the plane of his stomach, briefly pausing to take one of Draco's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and tweaking the sensitive nub, before finally coming to rest at Draco's throat.

His heart hammering in his chest, Draco can't tear his eyes away as Severus tightens his fingers around Draco's neck, his thrusts becoming harder, faster, deeper. 

Draco's head falls back against Severus's shoulder, his hands gripping tight onto Severus's forearm. 

Eyelids fluttering from lack of oxygen, Draco's cock spurts ropes of thick white come, splattering the mirror and drawing a low-pitched growl from Severus's throat. 

Draco gasps as he feels crooked teeth biting his shoulder, Severus's fingers tightening on his neck one last time as he thrusts in hard, cock pulsing deep inside Draco.

His knees are weak and he takes great gulps of air once Severus lets him go. Only the solid body behind him keeps Draco from collapsing to the floor.

He looks in the come-streaked mirror again and notes the mottled red skin of his throat. Severus slides one arm around Draco's middle, holding him close, black hair cascading over Draco's shoulder as Severus presses soft kisses to the skin he's abused. 

Draco can't help but be turned on looking at the sight of himself so thoroughly debauched. His cock gives an interested twitch and he pushes his hips back, earning a dark chuckle from Severus.

"Insatiable," Severus murmurs. "Never let it be said that I would leave you unsatisfied." And with that, he drops to his knees behind Draco and parts his cheeks. 

Draco grips the edges of the mirror as Severus laves his hole and watches himself come undone all over again.


End file.
